tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kratos Aurion
Kratos Aurion ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Kratos wurde in einer Adelsfamilie vor etwa viertausend Jahren, neunhundert Jahre nach Beginn des Kharlan-Kriegs, im Königreich Tethe'alla geboren. Er trat den königlichen Rittern bei, als welcher er der damaligen Prinzessin von Tethe'alla, Soleil, diente. Die beiden hatten sich ineinander verliebt, doch aufgrund ihres hierarchischen Unterschieds wurde daraus nie etwas Ernstes und bald wurde Soleil einem anderen versprochen.Quelle: Tales of Translations Eines Tages traf er auf die Halbelfengeschwister Martel und Mithos Yggdrasill, die ihn um Hilfe baten, weil die Stadt bald von Sylvarant angegriffen wird. Kratos half ihnen und versuchte seinen König zu überzeugen, doch es misslang, weil der König kein Wert auf Worte von Halbelfen legte. Auch Soleil schenkte ihnen trotz Kratos' Bitte kein Gehör. Die drei gingen daraufhin in ein Lager von Sylvarant und versuchten, den dortigen Kommandanten Yuan Ka-Fai zu überzeugen, den Angriff nicht zu starten. Doch dieser ignorierte sie und bald darauf lag die Stadt in Schutt und Asche. Kratos entschloss sich, den Geschwistern zu folgen, und nach einiger Zeit schloss sich auch Yuan an. Außerdem unterrichtete er Mithos im Schwertkampf. Kratos wird Zeuge davon, wie Martel nach Beendigung des Krieges von einem Menschen verraten und ermordet wird. Sie wollte den Mana-Keim des Weltenbaumes beschützen. Er verfolgt Mithos gedanklichen Zerfall und steht ihm zur Seite. Auch von Mithos' Plan einer besseren Ära, dem Zeitalter der Leblosen Wesen, ist Kratos zunächst überzeugt, weil auch er glaubt, dass dies die Diskriminierung der Halbelfen beenden könnte. Siebzig Jahre vor der Handlung versuchte Phaidra Brunels Schwester Aithra Brunel die Welt zu erneuern. Doch es schlug fehl und Mithos meinte nach Aithras Tod lediglich, dass das Entsorgen der Leichen schwierig sein würde. Da erkannte Kratos, dass Mithos nicht mehr die Person war, die er einst kannte. Daraufhin verließ er Welgaia und reiste durch die Welt, ehe er in der Asgard-Farm der menschlichen Gefangenen Anna Irving begegnete. Sie war ein Opfer des Angelus-Projektes und er befreite sie aus der Farm. Nach langem Reisen mit ihr erkannte er, dass der Weg, den sein Schüler einschlug, falsch war. Bald darauf verliebten sich Anna und Kratos ineinander, sie wurde schwanger und gebar einen Sohn, den sie Lloyd Irving nannten. Als Lloyd drei Monate alt war, ließ sich Anna mit ihrem Sohn in der Nähe eines kleinen Fischerdorfes nieder, während Kratos einer Wehrgruppe gegen die Desians beitrat. Die Familie wurde durch ein Mitglied gewarnt, dass Kvar den Aufenthaltsort von Anna herausgefunden hatte. Kratos wollte seine Familie nach Iselia bringen, weil das Dorf ein Nichtangriffspakt mit den Desians hatte und sie dort alleine lassen, damit er Mithos töten konnte. Doch als Kratos seine Familie kurz vor Iselia verlässt, werden Anna und Lloyd gefangen genommen und zur nahliegenden Farm gebracht. Währenddesen wird auch Kratos am Turm des Heils gefangen genommen. Er floh mit Yuans Hilfe und eilte zur Menschenfarm. Doch als er seine Familie erreichte, war Annas Exsphere bereits entfernt worden und sie verwandelte sich in ein Exbelua. Sie drohte, in ihrem Wahn Lloyd zu töten, sodass Kratos dazwischenging und sie seinerseits tödlich verwundete. Anna stürzte, mit Lloyd und Noishe, eine Klippe hinunter. Als Kratos ihnen hinterhereilte, fand er Anna tot vor. Von Lloyd fehlte jede Spur, doch er glaubte, dass sein Sohn ebenfalls tot war. Als Yuan Kratos töten wollte, bemerkte er, dass sein Freund innerlich bereits tot war, und ließ ihn wieder zurück nach Welgaia gehen. Tales of Symphonia Kratos erhält hier den Auftrag, die Auserwählte von Sylvarant sicher durch die Reise der Welterneuerung zu bringen, denn dieses Mal stimmt ihre Mana-Signatur mit der von Martel so sehr überein, dass ihr Körper Martels Seele in jedem Fall akzeptieren würde. Als er sich als Söldner anbietet, begegnet Kratos Lloyd wieder und vermutet in ihm seinen Sohn, den er totgeglaubt hatte. Nun ist Kratos in der Zwickmühle, denn die Zeit, die er mit seinem Sohn verbringt, lässt in an dem zweifeln, was Cruxis tut. Dennoch verrät er die Gruppe und will Colette Mithos aushändigen. Dies wird lediglich durch Yuan verhindert, der zuvor schon versucht hatte, Kratos zu ermorden, um an Colette zu gelangen. thumb|left|250px|Kratos' Statusbild Kratos erkennt, dass Lloyds Absichten, beide Welten zu retten und das System, das von Mithos erschaffen worden war, zu ändern, tief aus seinem Herzen kommen, und so entscheidet er sich dazu, seinem Sohn zumindest verdeckt zu helfen. Er sammelt die Materialen zusammen, die für einen Ring des Paktes nötig sind, damit ein Mensch das Ewige Schwert führen kann. Zuletzt will er sein eigenes Leben opfern, das an dem Siegel von Origin hängt, um Origin freizugeben. Hierbei wird ihm von Yuan das Leben gerettet. Je nachdem, ob Zelos Wilder die Gruppe endgültig verrät oder nicht, tritt Kratos der Gruppe schließlich dauerhaft bei oder nicht. Nach der Wiedervereinigung der Welten entscheidet Kratos sich dazu, Aseria mit Derris-Kharlan zu verlassen, weil es angeblich zu viel Aufsehen erregen würde, wenn jemand von Cruxis zurückbleibt. Er steuert den Kometen ans Ende des Gravitationsfeldes, das er jedoch erst nach zwei Jahren erreichen würde. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Kratos hat hier einen kaum nennenswerten Auftritt in einer Zwischenszene. Yuan und er unterhalten sich über Funk über die Geschehnisse der Welt und Lloyds Entwicklung. Doch weil Derris-Kharlan das Gravitationsfeld von Aseria bald verlassen würde, würde auch der Kontakt mit Kratos gekappt werden. Persönlichkeit Kratos ist eher ruhig und gefühlskalt. Eventuell rührt dies von seiner Vergangenheit her. Laut Yuan hat er sich verändert, nachdem er Familienvater wurde; er wurde wohl weicher und leichter zu beeinflussen. Kratos kümmerte sich im Laufe der Geschichte stets darum, dass aus Lloyd ein starker Krieger wurde, trotz seines versteckten Ziels, Colette zu opfern. Kampfstil Der Kampfstil von Kratos ähnelt sehr dem von Zelos Wilder. Beide führen Schwert und Schild und beherrschen dieselbe Magie. Kratos ist jedoch etwas langsamer als Zelos, hat dafür allerdings eine höhere Reichweite bei seinen Angriffen. Als Engel verfügt Kratos zudem über diverse Engelsfertigkeiten, ähnlich wie Colette, wobei er als spielbarer Charakter nur Judgment einsetzt. Im zweiten Kampf gegen ihn ist er dazu imstande, sich über das Kampffeld zu teleportieren. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Kratos als Leiter der Gilde Ad Libitum in Ailily. Seine Assistentin ist Raine Sage. Kratos verhält sich hier wie in Tales of Symphonia sehr ruhig und gefasst und hat, wenn sich jemand in einer misslichen Lage befindet, oft einen guten Rat parat. In einer Plauderei bemerkt Raine, dass er sich stark um Lloyds Wohlergehen sorgt und ihn zu erziehen scheint. Dass Kratos Lloyds Vater ist, wird in diesem Spiel aber nicht weiter erwähnt und danach auch nicht mehr thematisiert. Tales of Vesperia In Tales of Vesperia erscheint Kratos unter dem Pseudonym Verräter des Himmels als Endgegner im Labyrinth der Erinnerungen und im Kolosseum von Nordopolica. In Ersterem scheint er es zu sein, der das Falschgald von den Helden verlangt, um bis zu ihm vordringen zu können. Im Kolosseum in der 200-Mann-Herausforderung ist er, von Flynn Scifo abgesehen, der aber nur gegen Yuri Lowell antritt, der letzte größere Bossgegner. Trivia *Chronologisch betrachtet ist Kratos über viertausend Jahre alt, was durch seinen Cruxis-Kristall ermöglicht wird. Rein theoretisch ist er dank des Cruxis-Kristalls dazu imstande, eine ältere oder jüngere Form anzunehmen. *Auf dem Artwork und im Anime sowie in den Spin-Offs tritt Kratos immer ohne seinen Cruxis-Kristall auf. *In der nur in Japan erschienenen Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Shokuzai no Kratos erfährt man, dass Kratos' Zimmer in Welgaia schalldicht ist und er zudem, wenn Leute über etwas reden, was er nicht hören will, sein Gehör ausschaltet, was ihm als Engel möglich ist. *In diversen Medien weist Kratos' Verdikt-Outfit unterschiedliches Design auf. *In einer Nebenaufgabe erfährt man, dass er ein Mitglied des Königlichen Forschungsinstitut ist und dort zur Elite gehört. *Obwohl Tales of Symphonia stark an die Nordische Mythologie angelehnt, ist Kratos zusammen mit Zelos und Colettes Großmutter Phaidra einer der wenigen Charaktere, die nach Figuren der griechischen Mythologie benannt sind. *In Tales of Graces f befindet sich auf dem Hauptplatz der Ritterakademie in Barona eine Büste von Kratos, die den ersten Direktor der Akademie darstellen soll. Hinweis Charakterliste en:Kratos Aurion Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Cameo Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner